


Leg, Breast, or Wing?

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime in California (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Post-Time Skip, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Oikawa visits Iwaizumi in California over Thanksgiving. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Leg, Breast, or Wing?

Their schedules had aligned and Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be able to spend over a week together. They took turns; last time Iwaizumi had gone to Argentina, and now it was Oikawa’s turn to visit Iwaizumi in Irvine. 

Oikawa hadn’t checked any bags and got through customs and immigration quickly. Iwaizumi had texted him and Oikawa knew where to look for him. He laughed when he saw Iwaizumi standing next to man holding a large balloon covered with cartoon bears and hearts and a large bouquet. 

“You had to have someone else hold that for you, Iwa-chan? Don’t be ashamed of our love!”

“Hush, you, before I put you on the plane back to Argentina,” the gruffness of his words was belied by the fierce hug he was giving Oikawa. Oikawa buried his nose in Iwaizumi’s neck and breathed in deeply. “You smell so good, Iwa-chan, I’ve missed you,” he murmured, punctuating his appreciation by nipping his neck and sucking gently in the same spot. 

Iwaizumi pulled them out of the flow of traffic so they could kiss without blocking others’ reunions. “We’ve got a long drive ahead,” he said after a few minutes of kissing. “Are you hungry or are you okay till we get home?”

“Can we stop at In-N-Out?”

“No,” 

Oikawa pouted. 

“I had a little extra time, so I picked up your usual order before I came to the airport. It’s in the car,”

“Iwa-chan, you’re too good to me,” Oikawa said, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I’ll let you thank me later,” Iwaizumi smirked, taking Oikawa’s hand to lead him to the parking lot.

Oikawa finished his burger shortly after they left the parking lot and the last of his fries by the time they got on the freeway. “How long till we get home, Iwa-chan?” he said, taking a long drink of his milkshake.

“Depends on traffic – at least 45 minutes. Go ahead and take a nap, I know it was a long flight,” Iwaizumi said, looking over his shoulder as he merged into the carpool lane.

Oikawa was asleep almost instantly and woke up just they pulled into the parking lot for Iwaizumi’s apartment. Once inside, he put his backpack on the couch and stretched luxuriously. “I feel almost human again! A quick shower and then we can go out,” he paused, then looked though his lashes at Iwaizumi, “Unless you’d like to join me?”

Iwaizumi grinned at him. “I think that could be arranged,” 

Despite months apart, they fell into an easy rhythm. Iwaizumi didn’t have classes that week, so they spent long, lazy hours kissing and touching, relearning and memorizing each other, what made Oikawa gasp, Iwaizumi’s most sensitive spots, to tide them over their long separations. They savored small things, like falling asleep in each other’s arms and waking up together. 

“I miss you so much when we’re apart, Hajime,” Oikawa said one morning, as they lounged in bed, legs entwined. “Someday we’ll get to do this every day and not have to go anywhere else,”

Iwaizumi held Oikawa a little tighter and sighed. “Mmm, that will be nice,”

“Tomorrow is…Thanksgiving…that’s what they call it, right? So what shall we do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked that evening, pouring another glass of wine as they ate on the little patio at Iwaizumi’s apartment.

“There’s a Thanksgiving dinner for international students – we can swing by there and you can try all the traditional dishes. How does that sound?”

“Perfect, Iwa-chan!”

Next afternoon, Iwaizumi scanned the crowd and his eyes lit up when he saw a slender dark-skinned man with a goatee standing to one side. He waved him over. “Oikawa, this is Professor Kamala, he’s originally from Tanzania and now lives in Japan. He’s here on a fellowship,” 

“You must be Hajime-san’s friend in Argentina! I’ve heard so much about you,”

“Kamala-sensei, very nice to meet you,” 

“Please, call me Musa,” 

They struck up a conversation about sports, living abroad, and relationships. Iwaizumi listened, adding his opinion occasionally, and eventually went to collect their plates of traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

When he got back, Musa was regaling Oikawa with stories about his studies at Kansei University and how he had inadvertently joined a sports team there.

“Musa-san was just telling me about the Ekiden – that was so cool! I think we watched it Makki’s that year, didn’t we?”

Iwaizumi nodded and passed a plate to Oikawa, who looked at it with interest and began to eat.

“You two are very cute together, it gets me here,” Musa tapped his heart and smiled. “I’m a hopeless romantic, my husband always says so,”

“Your husband? Where is he?” Oikawa looked around. 

“He couldn’t come with me – he’s got a startup company and it keeps him busy, but he loves it. You know how hard long distance is, but anything good is worth fighting for,”

Oikawa nodded emphatically and they kept talking.

“What did you think of Thanksgiving dinner?” Iwaizumi asked later that evening as they walked home.

“Not bad – very different from Japanese and Argentinian food, of course.”

“So, which do you prefer – leg, breast, or wing?”

Oikawa had stopped thinking about the food; he was daydreaming about his favorite subject. Iwa-chan has very nice legs – Oikawa especially liked kissing and leaving marks on his thighs. Iwaizumi had to wear long shorts or pants after Oikawa visited. His chest is also quite good – Oikawa liked to rest his head on it as they were falling asleep or relaxing. 

But Iwa-chan’s arms – those are probably his favorite. He remembered the first time they rented skates at the beach; Oikawa, who hadn’t been skating in a while, tripped and nearly fell, but Iwaizumi grabbed him and saved him from skinned knees or worse. And he had the delightful habit of wearing sleeveless shirts

“I love all of you, Iwa-chan, I can’t just choose one part,” he murmured thoughtfully.

“I was asking about the turkey, not me!” Iwaizumi said, laughing and blushing at the same time.

“I knew that, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested. “Dinner was fine,” he said, pulling Iwaizumi into his arms, “But now I’m ready for dessert,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Musa Kamala is from Run With the Wind (Kaze ga Tsuyoku Futeiru) - if you haven't watched it, please do, it's so good (and in my universe, he and Shindo are married).
> 
> Oikawa's memory of skating with Iwaizumi was inspired by Amalas' gorgeous IwaOi artwork, especially [Summer Love II](https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/amalasrosa/summer-love-ii/).
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
